R5 Imagines For You
by bigmelittle
Summary: Send in a request via PM or a Review and tell me your name and who you want to be shipped with.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so since I have been to the R5 concert in Wednesday I have thought of writing Imagines.

So if you want me to write you once then let me know and PM me what you want to happen or have any ideas.

You will need to leave your name and who you want to be shipped with!

And I will start writing them in the morning.


	2. SarahBearLovesR5!

**SarahBearlovesR5 This is for you!**

* * *

"Come on Ross, I need to meet my friends" You giggle, Ross doesn't respond but only hugs you tighter. "Not going" he mumbles quietly against your chest, all you can do is laugh at how adorable he can be when acting like a small five year old.

A sigh escapes your lips, knowing that he isn't going to budge ;you decide to let the hug last longer than it is expected. You haven't told anyone expect your personal diary; that you have developed feelings Ross. It is a shock for yourself, because you both have been best friends for years and now you want to be with him, but you don't know if he will feel the same way.

"No seriously, I have to go now" You say in a sad tone, slowly pulling away Ross gives you a worried look and rubs your shoulder for comfort. "Ok, so you see you later" He asks in a hopeful tone. You nod your head and walk out of the as you are about to shut the door behind you, he says "Miss her already" to himself. You can't help the small blush that appears on your face while walking down the street.

-x-

Once you arrive at the mall, you soon notice a group of your friends sat in a small café waiting for you. "Sarah" they all shout in a happy tone, while pulling you into a group hug. Smiling you pull away and take a seat next to Sophia. A waiter walks towards your table and begins to take everyone's orders.

But once his eyes land on you, he sends a wink in your direction. Sophia nudges your shoulder, but all you can do is just stare at waiter. "I'm sorry" Is all you say before walking out of the café.

Your not used to other boys flirting with you, Ross may do it on the odd occasion but that is something your used to and feel comfortable with. But some random guy that your barley know; Big no. As you walk through the mall, you can't help but get the feeling that someone is following you.

All you do is shrug it off as though your mind is playing tricks on you. "Sarah wait up" You hear a familiar voice shout, causing you to stop and turn around. Sophia walks up to you with a worried look masked on her face, she is always the friend that notices your problems and helps you sort them out."Oh hey Sophia" You say quietly, looking at her she can tell that something is on your mind and suggests you both go for a walk.

"Why did you walk out of the café" she asks, all you do is just let a sigh escape your lips and not give her a proper answer. When she doesn't say anything you decide to tell her everything.

"I walked out because, I'm not used to guys flirting with me. Especially complete strangers". She nods and urges you to carry on. "But the thing is... I Like Ross" You whisper quietly, a small gasp escapes Sophia's lips and you hear a squeal along with it. Looking up you see that she has a big grin on her face and you can't help but raise and eyebrow at her. "I knew it" is the first thing that she says.

A look of shock spreads across you face, but is soon replaced with a smile. "He's just perfect and He's my best friend" .

-x-

_From:Ross_  
_To:Sarah_

_Sarah! Dress nice as I'm taking you somewhere._  
_Will pick you up at 8! -Ross x_

-x-

_From:Sarah_  
_To:Ross_

_Ok? -Sarah x_

-x-

Opening your wardrobes, you can't decide on what to wear. He hardly ever takes you anywhere late at this time of night. But the butterfly's in your stomach wont stop fluttering. "Stupid Butterfly's" You whisper quietly, while randomly poking your belly.

A sigh escapes your lips, deciding to just wear a simple yellow dress. You quickly get changed and brush you hair. But before you know it the sound of knocking appears on your door. Quickly looking in the mirror one more time, a smile forms on your face before walking downstairs to see Ross stood talking with you Mom.

"Oh sweetheart you look wonderful" Your Mum gushes, all you can do is laugh before looking at Ross. His eyes never leave your face. "Ready to go" he asks quietly, nodding you say 'goodbye' to your mum before having Ross escort you to his car. "Where are we going" you ask, he doesn't reply but smile instead.

You arrive at a small restaurant, it looks quiet due to not many cars being parked. "Is this is a date" You ask rather shocked. If it is then your dreams will have come true. Taking a quick glance at Ross, you see that a blush has spread across his cheeks. A small giggle escapes you lips, leaning over you plant a kiss on his cheek before getting out of the car and skipping happily towards the restaurant.

"Hurry up slow poke" You shout, he flashes a smile while locking the car up. Before walking over to you, he slips his arm around you waist and whispers "My girl".

* * *

**So If you want me to write an imagine for you, either PM or review and leave your name and who you want to be shipped with. I may not write it straight away as I have other peoples to write as well. But I will send you a message when I have wrote it.**


	3. 4everawriter

**Name: 4everawriter This Is for you!**

**Just to let you all know I will be writing your imagines once a day due to being at school, so please be patient.**

* * *

It's almost time for Ross to travel to Europe and he's nervous to be doing four shows. You can't help but feel sad for him, this is the most time you have seen him a nervous wreck, usually he has a cool side to him. But your the only person to see this side to him.

"Don't worry" you say quietly while rubbing his shoulder, "It's just more R5 family". A sigh escapes his lips while moving your hand from his shoulder , "I know that Alexia, but what if they don't like our music" he whispers in a frustrated tone.

He burries his head in his hand, you don't know what to do anymore. You have tried everything to help him calm down but nothing seems to work.

"Won't be a minute" you say quietly before leaving the room. The sound of footsteps walk towards you, turning around you see Rydel with an amused look on her face. "What's so funny" you ask clearly confused, she shakes her head and says "He likes you, that's why he doesn't want to to go Europe" and with that she walks back up the stairs with a chuckle escaping her lips.

Everything in your mind is going crazy, you can't believe that Rydel said that. But as you process what she has just said a small smile appears on your face.

Walking back into the room, Ross is still in the same position as last time. "Why didn't you just tell me that you liked me" you whisper, but loud enough for him to hear. Instantly his head shoots up and a shocked expression is plasters across his face. "How do you know" he asks in a rushed tone. A small smile appears on your face and all you say is "See you in a week" and before you walk out of the room you flash him a quick wink before leaving his house altogether.

-x- In London-x-

The sound of your phone buzzes and you look at it with an odd look. But once you see who the caller I.D. Is you quickly click the answer button. "Ross" you squeal in a happy tone "How's London".

A chuckle comes from the other end of the phone as he says "Amazing I regret having Doubts Paris was amazing and so Has London". You smile at the thought and how you wish you could see him again.

"I miss you Alexia" he says quietly, the sound of sadness is clear in his tone. A small sigh escapes your lips as you say "A few more days". You both talk for a bit longer until Ross says he has to go. Once the phone call has ended you can't help but wait for the day he comes home.

-x- Home at last -x-

You are currently sat on his door steps wait for the car to pull up I to the drive. He never called you have his last London performance and you knew that he was promoting teen beach movie.

After a few minutes the the sound of a car engine being turned off snaps you out of your thoughts. The car door opens to reveal your favourite blonde "Your home" you whisper as you run towards him and pull him I to a hug.

"Not as much as I've Missed you" he replies back, he leans hai forehead against yours and within seconds his lips are on top of yours.

'Best day ever'


	4. AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys

This is for you AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys

It's the first time in a week since you have see Ross, and he has planned for you both to have a nice day watching movies and catching up on what has been happening.

You knock on his bedroom door, usually he is asleep. Where as Ryland is the early bird. "One second Adriana" you hear him call out, you smile at the sound of his voice.

But once he opens the door, you notice that for a change his bedroom is tidy. "Since when did you tidy your room" you ask rather shocked, a small laugh escapes his lips as he opens the door wider to let you in.

Taking a step forward you notice that his bed is already made, so you decide to go and jump on it. "And you wonder why I never tidy the room" he shouts as he runs across the room and jumps on the bed with you.

Both of your laughters fill the room, and you can't help but realise how much you have missed him. You stop jumping and take a seat on his bed. He soon sits beside you and asks what's wrong. You shrug your shoulders and say "Just realised how much I've missed you that all."

He just stares at you, but soon pulls you into a hug which you happily return. Once you both pull away you both just stare at each other. And before you know it he is slowly leaning down and kissing you.


	5. Dana1290

**This is for you Dana1290**

**Just to let you all know that I will be writing one each day due to the fact of me being at school, and they may be short because Im writing on my phone in my free time at school.**

"Lets go to the beach" you suggest in a happy tone, Ross smiles and say "Get changed while I grab my surf board", and within seconds he is out of his seat and running up the stairs.

You have lived next to the Lynches since you was in diapers, and you have always been close with Ross. But then you have begun to take a liking into Ratliff, and you wonder if either Ross or Ratliff actually like you back. It's something that occurs to you all the time.

"Ready" Ross shouts as he runs back downstairs with his teen beach movie surf board grasped tightly in his hands. You smile and say that your ready aswell. But as you're about to walk out of the door you hear someone shout "I'm coming too", turning around you see Ratliff wearing his _**moustache swimming trunks.**_

_**A small laugh escapes your lips at what he is wearing, smirking he walks closer to you and slings his arms over your's and Ross's shoulder. "Let's go party peeps" he shouts while ushering you both out of the door.**_

_**Once you arrive at the beach Ross instantly runs into the water, you smile to see how much he love's surfing. You and Ratliff walk to an empty spot that is further down the beach. "Perfect" you say flashes you a big grin before laying down on his beach towel. "I'm off in the water" you tell him, before running off in Ross's direction.**_

"_**Yo Dana" you hear Ross shout, you see him surfing a small wave. You smile and begin to swim over to him until he falls off the board, causing you to burst out laughing. "Did you have a nice trip" you joke once he rises from the water, a smirk is plastered on his face as he slightly punches your shoulder.**_

_**You pretend that he hurts you and pretend to pass out on the surfboard, he laughs and decides to drag you back towards Ratliff. But something about them both seems a bit off, once Ratliff see's Ross helping you up from the water he instantly snatches you away from him.**_

"_**Guys calm down" you shout after a few minutes of them arguing, they stop and look at you. "Why are you guys arguing" you ask clearly confused. But what they both say next completely shocks you "I like you" they both shout at the same time, but it's clear who you have liked for the longest no matter what.**_

"_**Ross you're a great guy" you begins and you see the frown appear on his face "But I like Ratliff". He doesn't say anything except nod his head and walk off down the beach singing to himself.**_

"_**Boyfriend" you whisper, Ratliff nods and says "Girlfriend".**_


	6. Hikari Witch

**This is for you Hikari Witch**

**Just to let you all know that I will be writing one each day due to the fact of me being at school, and they may be short because Im writing on my phone in my free time at school.**

**You and your friends decided to go to the cinema's after school, Bethany wanted to watch 'Despicable Me 2'. You aren't that over struck on it, your more of a romantic comedy type. But they just call you mushy. "Oh Marie brighten up" your friend chuckles as she see's the scowl on your face, all you can do is hope for the night to be over before you know it.**

**Looking down at the floor, you notice your R5 guitar pick and instantly begin to twirl it around. Obviously your not the only person who notices it. "Dude, she's wearing our pick" you hear a voice whisper. "OMG, definitely a fan" another voice replies. The voices sounds familiar but you can't put a finger on it.**

"**Just ask her" the voice says again, you wait for the tap on the shoulder but nothing happens. Slowly turning around you instantly stop twirling the pick as a look of shock spreads across you face. Stood behind you is Rocky and 'Riker'. "Are you Rocky and Riker" you ask, trying hard to believe it. They nod their head but Riker's gaze is fixed on you.**

**Rocky notices and instantly nudges Rikers shoulder, causing a small blush to appear on his cheeks. "Marie" you hear Bethany shout, you turn around and see that they are half way down the line. You hold a finger up to indicate that you wont be a moment. They nod and you turn you attention back towards the brothers.**

"**So what movie are you going to watch" Riker asks, a chuckle escapes your lips as you say "Despicable Me 2". His eyes brighten up and tells you that himself and Rocky are going to watch that aswell. "Well this day just gets better" you chuckle before walking towards your friends. You send them a smile and tell them that you will see them in the theatre.**

**Once you are back with your friends, Bethany raises an amused eyebrow. "What it's just some people that I know" you say quickly, she nods her head and grabs the tickets of the desk assistant. You walk towards the screening room and can't help but feel excited that Riker and Rocky will be watching the moving with you, your hoping it isn't a dream and if so you never want to wake up.**

"**Guess who" you hear two familiar voices say, you look up from your sear to see Riker and Rocky stood beside your seat. "Reckon you can scoot along and let us have a seat" Riker suggests with a smirk. You nod your head and tell your friends to move down. Once they have done that you notice that Riker is sat next to you. "Best friend" You joke before grabbing a handful of his popcorn.**

**He gives you a cheeky smile before having a sip of his drink. You both begin to have your own conversation about everything you like and don't like. But when Rocky tells you both to be quiet, you both chuckle quietly before turning your attention towards the movie.**

"**I'm bored" you whisper quietly in Rikers ear, he slowly turns around as his eyes are traced on the minions every move. "Two minutes and we will sneak out" he replies. You smile and notice that he is about to grab the last handful of popcorn. Sneakily you dip your hand inside the tub and quickly pop it in your mouth. He turns around with a shocked expression and then switches it too smile.**

"**Oops" you joke "If you want to share the popcorn next time, here's my number" you say, taking a pen out of your purse and writing it on his hand. "Later" you call out, but quickly sending him a wink.**


	7. Marilyn97

This is for you Marilyn97

Your homecoming dance is coming up and you don't have a date. All of your friends have one including Rydel, yes Ratliff finally decided to tell her how her truely feels.

"What's wrong Marilyn" you hear a familiar voice ask, slowly turning around you see Ross with a concerned look on his face. A sigh escapes you lips, "Just bummed that I don't have a date to the homecoming" you say. He walks towards you and pulls you into a comforting hug.

"You know, we could always go together" he suggests, you look up at him and smile. "I would love that" you say, he flashes you a big smile and says that he will see you later.

Nobdoy except yourself knows this, but you have had a crush on Ross for a while and he has just made half of your dreams come true.

-x-

"You look amazing" Ross says in a breatheless tone, your wearing a pale blue dress with a white bow wrapped around the waist. Rydel helped you pick it out once she knew that you was going to the homecoming with Ross.

"Thanks" you say quietly as a small blush appears on your cheeks, he smiles and holds your hand while escorting you to the limo. Once inside the limo, you notice that Rydel and Ratliff are sat with you both, but on the opposite side.

After what seems like forever you finally arrive at the gym, music is playing through the speakers and everyone is either dancing or stuffing their face with food. "This is going to be a great night" Rydel squeals as Ratliff drags her towards the dance floor.

Ross suggests that you both go and dance, but you tell him that you will meet him their and go get some food. He smiles before making his way over to Rydel and Ratliff.

Walking towards the snack table you see that Ross is looking over in your direction, deciding not to get any food you walk over to Ross and tell him that your ready to dance. "Perfect" he says.

-x-

"Now it's time to slow things down" the DJ announces through the speakers, Ross smiles at you where as you happily wrap your arms around his neck. But within seconds you feel a pressure against your lips. Looking up you see that Ross is kissing you, and you happily kiss back.

Perfect.


	8. Mismatchedsocks

This is for you Mismatchedsocks (Guest)

"Riker" you cough, he has only just picked up the phone and can tell straight away that you are sick. "I'll be right over" is all he says before hanging up the phone on you. "I hate it when he does that" you mutter, before coughing again.

Half an hour later, the sound of someone knocking at your door causes you to jolt awake. "Doors open" you manage to shout, before laying back down with you blanket tucked under your chin. Riker walks through your living room door with a Walmart bag gripped tightly in his hand.

"You don't look well at all" he says as he walks over to you, giving him a weak smile you manage to say "Well thank you captain obvious". He smiles and tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear, causing a blush to creep up onto your cheeks.

He stands back up and carries the Walmart bag into the kitchen, you manage to get up into a sitting position. A few minutes later Riker returns with a bowl of soup and sits beside you. As you try and reach for the bowl, he pulls it furthur away and says "Here comes the aeroplane" in a childish tone, causing you to laugh.

After what seems liker forever, the bowl is finally empty and a sigh escapes your lips, "What's wrong" he asks quietly, you look at him and say "I feel so ugly when I'm ill'. He looks at you shocked for a second but then says "Your beautiful inside and out, and once you get better I'm going to take you out on a date'". You can't help the big grin that is spreading across your face and pull him into a hug.


	9. MrsSpyhorlikson

This is for you

"Courtney" you hear Riker shout, you turn around to see your boyfriend with a smile on his face. Walking towards him, you see that he is hiding something behind his back.

You raise an eyebrow at him and ask what's behind his back. He takes a step close to you and holds out a single red rose. Your hand carefully holds the rose as you look back at Riker, "I love you" he say quietly, you smile and give him a peck on the lips, "I love you too".

Walking towards you windowsill, you place the rose on the side and walk back to him while giving him a big hug. After a few minutes you both pull away and share a small smile.

He grabs hold of your hand walks you downstairs and into the kitchen. "Riker" you exclaim as you see what is in front of you. A candle lite dinner with your favourite food scattered across the table.

Pulling the chair out for you, you smile and sit down while Riker sits next to you, as you begin to eat. You can't help but notice how lucky your are to have a perfect boyfriend like Riker.


	10. R5xRauraxAuslly

**This is for you: R5xRauraxAuslly**

**Just to let you all know that I will be writing one each day due to the fact of me being at school, and they may be short because Im writing on my phone in my free time at school.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Riker has finally won my heart like I wanted. Even thoughRoss, Rocky and Riker constantly stalked me. I chose Rikerand I have never been happier!_

_-Jess- x_

-x- **How RossWon My Heart-x-**

"**Riker let me go" You squeal, he doesn't put you down. But instead begins spinning you both around, you can't help but laugh at how childish he is being; Typical Riker. The sound of footsteps walk across the room and you feel Riker stop spinning. Slowly raising your head, the room is dizzy and you can't seem to glance at anything without feeling sick. "I'm going to be sick" You groan, within seconds Riker puts you down and you are perfectly fine.**

"**Didn't hurt to listen now did it" You joke before walking into the kitchen, were Rocky is making sandwiches. "Jess" he shouts as he eyes widen to see you are stood beside him. Covering your ears up a small chuckle escapes your lips and say "Right here Rocky" before patting him on the back. But as you are about to pull your hand away, his very own grabs hold of it.**

**You look in shock at your joined hands, and feel a small blush spread across your face. "Care to dance" he asks quietly. Usually he is loud and outgoing, but at the moment he is being serious and it's something that you find weird but cute. "I would love to" You say in a British accent, a small smile appears on his face.**

"**Lead the way malady" he replies and you can't help but laugh and walks towards the radio and work top. The sound of Taylor Swift; Everything has Changed plays through the speakers and your eyes widen in small shock. You look at Rocky and see that he has a serious look in his eyes that you have never seen before.**

**Slowly his arms rest just above your waist, where as your arms gently wrap around his neck. You both begin to sway to the music, but you can't help but look at him to see that he is already looking at you with a small smile plastered on his face. "Time for the dip and twirl" he whispers in your ear. And within seconds you are on your tiptoes and then being brought down to the floor.**

**You both look at each other with a look of shock on your face, slowly he leans down towards you as his eyes flutter shut. "Dude" a voice shouts from the staircase. Quickly pulling away, you look up to see Riker with a sad look on his face. "Jess I'm reall-" Rocky begins but you cut him off by saying that it's fine.**

**Walking out of the room, you walk towards Ross and open you arms "Hug" you pout. Ross laughs and pulls you into a hug. You can't help but feel more happy when your with Ross, there is something about him that makes you smile whenever he is around. "Lets go upstairs" he says quietly before running upstairs, while you laugh chasing after him.**

"**You big goofball" you joke once you reach the top of the stairs, Ross laughs along with you and guides you towards the music room. Taking a seat on the piano bench he sits next to you and just stares. After a few minutes, you began to get comfortable and decide to get closer; while a small smirk appears on your face..**

**A small blush appears on his cheeks as he finally notices how close you are to him. "I really want to kiss you right now" he whispers quietly. The smirk on your face soon changes to a small smile, pushing back a strand of hair you say "Well I'm not stopping you". And within seconds he carefully places his lips on yours. Inside you stomach is doing flips and you are trying to kiss him back, but a smile is fighting it's way onto your face. He pulls away and you say "You have stolen my heart Ross Lynch"**


	11. SarahBearLovesR5

This is for you SarahBearlovesR5, and I'm glad you loved the last one :).

"So your leaving tomorrow" you ask quietly, Rocky nods his head sadly. You have just found out the R5 is scheduled for another tour and Rocky has only just told you. "Well at least we can spend the day together" you say with a small grin on your face.

He nods happily, and holds your hand. You both have been dating for a few good months and finding out that he is going on tour tomorrow, makes you feel sad. But you know that you will both Skype every day.

"What do you want to do" he asks, you shrug your shoulders and say "I just want to be with you" with a slight chuckle at the end. He smiles and gives you a quick kiss on your lips.

-x-

The day comes to an end quicker more than you expected. Both of you are disappointed but know that you will see him in a months time..

He walks you up to your front door and slowly caresses you hand, looking up at him you give him a sad smile. "I'm going to miss you" you say quietly, he returns the sad smile aswell and says "Same, but just remember that I love you". You look up at him and let a small chuckle escape your lips "Love you to Rocky".


	12. ausllylover2345

This is for you ausllylover2345

It has been a few days since you have seen Ratliff and you are beginning to get worried. Usually he is texting you 24/7, but now he is hardly ever texting you...

Speak of the devil, your phone vibrates to see you have a message from him.

"Meet me at the park, Ratliff".

A smile appears on your face as you quickly get dressed and run for the seconds you see him stood on his own by a tree and you can't help but laugh at him. " I though you was hanging out with Rocky" you say once you are stood next to him.

He shrugs his shoulders and says " I cancelled for you" while adding a small smile at the end. You can't help but feel happy because he cancelled his plans for you. "So what are doing" you ask, his smile gets wider as he says.

"Being young for the day", you give him a confused look. But he doesn't say anything except grab your hand and pull you in the direction of the swings. "Childish" You whisper quietly in his ear, he doesn't saying but say smile.

And before you know it your are at the swings, small children are running about with big grin's on their faces. You smile yourself thinking back to when you was younger. Walking over to an empty swing, you sit down and shout "Push". Ratliff notices and comes behind you and instantly starts pushing the swing back and forth.

After what seems like forever, you being to feel dizzy and tell him to stops, slowly stopping the swing. Ratliff walks round to you and asks if your ok, you say yes and hop off the swing.

Ratliff crouches down and you look at him confused, "Piggy back ride" he says in a giddy tone. You laugh along with him and slowly wrap your legs around his waste. And within seconds he is running around the park with you on his back.

You can't help but feel as though you want to stay this way forever, but within seconds you notice that Ratliff is carrying you bridal style. Realising that you was busy daydream, you see that he is looking at you with a small on his decide that now is the perfect time to tell him how you really feel.

"I really like you" you whisper quietly, he smiles and places his lips on yours. After a few minutes of kissing he pulls away and rest's his forehead against yours. "Now i can call you my girlfriends" he jokes, but kisses you cheek straigh after.


	13. Bubblelolz

This is for you Bubbleslolz

clue 1:

"Oh you two are the perfect couple" an elderly woman gushes as she looks at you and Ross, you give her a funny look because you know that you both don't like each other like that. 'Were not a couple" you say, the woman shakes her head in disappointment before turning back towards her newspaper.

Everywhere you both go people always think of you both as a couple, and sometimes it annoys you more than it does Ross. "Talk about Crazy right Perri" Ross says in a nervous tone, you don't notice the nervousness in his tone but nod your head anyways wanting to get off the subject.

Clue 2:

"There's this girl I like" Ross says casually, you look up at him surprised but tell him to carry on talking. He begins to talk about her appearance and how it's quite familiar to yours. But you just shrug it off and decide to not make a bi deal about it. "Do you think I should ask her out" he asks with a hopeful look on his face.

You don't know what to say, so you tell him to go and ask his brothers as they would be best at giving him advice. But when he leaves the room you swear you see a small frown on his face.

Clue 3:

"Have you ever thought about you and Ross getting together" Rydel asks, while she files her nails. You look surprised as to think she would come out with something like that. "Sometimes" you say quietly, she stops what she's doing and tells you to look at her.

"Well I'm pretty sure he likes you" Is all she says before walking out of the room.

Realisation

You walk up to Ross and place a hand on his shoulder, "That girl you like' you say, Ross looks at you confused but then realises what your talking about."Well she has had a lot of thinking to do, but she would love to go on a date with you" You say with a big cheesy grin on your face.

A smile appears on his aswell as he pulls you into a big hug.

"Happily ever after" he whispers.


	14. michellelovesr5

This is for you Michellelovesr5

"I wish this rain would stop" you mutter to Riker as you both look at out of his bedroom window. He nods in agreement and falls back onto his bed. For the past two days it has been raining non stop and you haven't been able to go home; Riker doesn't want you to catch a cold... cute

A clatter of thunder, causes you to stop daydreaming and let a small scream escape your throat. Riker instantly sits up "What's wrong" he asks in a worried tone. You tell him that it was nothing and let him go back to sleep.

" I know your lieing" he says while sitting back dow on his bed, turning around you see that he has a serious look on his. "So what if I am" you say in a jokey tone while taking a seat next to him. A smirk appears on his face, but all he dooes it just lay down.

A pout appears on your face, you want to know what he is thinking and usually when you put you get everything he is thinking out of him "Not going to work Michelle" he says with a slight chuckle. You laugh with him and decide to play a little game.

"Do you wanna know a secret" you ask, instantly Riker sits up with wide eyes, furiously nodding his head. A small laugh escapes his lips. "I Like a boy" you whisper quietly in his ear. But when you pull away you see a look of shock spread across his face.

"Care to explain some features" he says in a shaky tone, you nod your head and begin to explain about how you are both really closer friends, he has blonde hair and brown eyes that you could gaze into all day. When you look back up at him, you see that his jaw is almost hitting the bed.

"You like Ross" he exclaims, your eyes widen as you notice that you have decribed Ross. Shaking your head, you slowly lean across to him and place a kiss on his lips.

He doesn't return it until your a few seconds into the kiss, pulling away you see that he has a goofy smile on his face. "It's you dumbo" you giggle as you slightly punch hi in the shoulder. He smiles and says "I dont have big ears" causing you to laugh with happiness.


	15. ren-not-ran

**This is for ren-not-ran**

**Just to let you all know that I will be writing one each day due to the fact of me being at school, and they may be short because Im writing on my phone in my free time at school.**

**You are currently sat backstage at R5's concert in New York, Ross pestered you to go with him because he would be 'Lonely'. For days you kept saying no, but in the end you said yes because he promised to take you to go see the statue of liberty.**

"**It really means a lot that you're here" Ross says with a grin, you smile back and lightly punch his shoulder, "No problem, just take me to see liberty" is all you say before walking off towards Rydel. She is currently curling her hair ready for the concert, you notice that she hardly wears her tutu's anymore so you decide to ask why. "I don't know, guess the label get's their own way" she chuckles before carrying on with her hair.**

**Walking away, you can't decide on what to do. R5 take to the stage within fifteen minutes for their meet and greet. "What to do.." You say to yourself as you walk past Stormie and Mark, you smile and wish you can marry someone like that in the future. Happy marriage and the perfect life. Looking around you see Ross looking at you with a concerned look on his face, you mouth that you are fine before walking towards the fire exit.**

**As you as your outside, a smile appears on you face as the cold breeze blows through your hair. It was warm inside being surrounded by the stage lights and this is just what you need. But just in sight is the statue of liberty, your gaze is fixed on it that you don't hear the door open. "What's wrong Anna" You hear Ross ask, turning around you see that he still has the concerned look on his face.**

**Shrugging your shoulders you just say "To warm" before turning back around. He walks closer towards you and slings his arm around you shoulder, instantly pulling you closer to him. "Isn't the statue beautiful" You whisper quietly.**

**He doesn't reply for a few seconds, but what he says shocks you. "It pretty, but your more beautiful". Your mouth opens and closes in shock as you don't know what to say, but he slowly leans in and places a quick kiss on your lips. Pulling away you say "Meet and Greet now", he smirks before walking back through the fire door. But when he tries to open it, the smirk appears off his face. "Oops" Is all he says before running back towards you.**

"**Dork" you chuckle.**


	16. rikerjankowski

This is for you rikerjankowski!

I will be updating once a day due to the fact of me being at school, but if i have time after I come home I will try and upload more.

You haven't seen Riker in two months since he has been on the 'Loud' Tour, sure you skyped each other every other day. But the fact you will be able to finally see him today brings a smile to your face.

Running downstairs your mum looks at you shocked, "Why are you up so early", you look at her confused before you realise what she is talking about. "Oh Riker is home today" you say with a slight giggle. You don't admit it to anyone but you really do like Riker as more than a friend.

"Ok, well I can always drop you off" Your mum offers, but you shake your head and say that you will jog to their house. "It's only round the corner" Is all you say before running out of the front door with a big grin on your face.

Finally arriving at the Lynches household, you notice their tour bus pulled up along side the road. Your grin gets bigger as you band on their front door waiting impatiently. After a few minutes of waiting the door finally opens to reveal Riker with a grin matching the size of your own.

"I've missed you so much" is the first thing that comes out of your mouth before pulling him into bone crushing hug. He happily returns it and you stay like that for a while.

But the sound of someone coughing causes you both to pull away, Ross is stood their with a smirk on his face "Wheres my hug Cass" he jokes as he opens out his arms for you. A small chuckle escapes you lips as you gladly return it.

Pulling away you turn your attention towards Riker and say "Let's go to the beach" His grin gets bigger as he walks out of the door with you following him behind.

-x-

"Oh it's on" you shout, your both in the middle of frisby and Riker is jealous that your better than him. "I'm not jealous" he pouts while crossing his arms for effect. You laugh and throw the frisby to the ground before walking towards him. " You big whine baby" you joke.

"Cassidy my lady" you hear someone say, turning around you see a boy around the same age as you. "How do you know my name" you ask slightly worried. The boy shrugs his shoulders but walks close to you, causing you to take a step back.

"So how about i take you on a date" he suggests while flashing you a wink, your about to say something but Riker steps in to help you out. "Sorry but she's already taken" he says in a casual tone, your eyes widen in shock but decide to let him carry on.

The boy looks at Riker as though he doesn't believe him. But you nod your head to let him know that it's true. Once the boy has one Riker turns around with a smile on his face. "You are definitely taking me out on a date" you say while kissing him on the cheek. He flashes you a grin before pulling you into a sweet kiss.

_Welcome Home Riker_


	17. Seasonal Music

This is for you SeasonalMusic

"Hallie I need you" is all he says before ending the call. Quickly grabbing your jacket, your run downstairs and in the direction towards Ross's house.

-x-

You see him laid their, curled up in a ball with tears streaming down his face. You quickly walk over to his bed and pull him into a hug. Usually he just gives you a quick hug then pulls away, but now he is clinging onto you like his life depends on it.

"Whats wrong" you ask quietly, as you run your fingers through his blonde hair.A small sniffle escapes his nose as he whisper "Grandpa has gone", you know that Ross and his Grandpa were extremely close, but when the moved to L.A. they still kept in touch.

You don't know what to say except pulling him into an even tighter hug, You feel his tear stain your red t-shirt. But you don't say anything because you just want to help him get better. "It will be ok" you whisper in his ear, trying to get him to calm down.

Luckily his tears stop, but he is taking big breaths to try and stop the tears from falling out anymore. "Please don't cry" you say quietly "I hate seeing you cry". He looks up at you and kisses your cheek, you have been dating for the past month ever since he shouted it out to everyone at a concert in New York.

You smile at the memory and Ross must realise what your thinking about because he smiles and says "I'm glad that I have you". You smile and kiss him on the lips.


	18. storyluver143

This is for you storyluver143

It's a really warm day, and you and Riker are happily lounging about in the pool. "you know Autumn, I'm glad were friends" he says in a casual tone, you look up at him with a smile on your face. '"Me too, I would be lost without you guys" he smiles and gives you a high five.

You get out of the pool and switch the stereo on to see that 'Here comes forever' is playing and you automatically start singing.

"I'm like that boom box outside of your window

I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88

And where we're going girl,

Won't be needing roads 'cause,

Oo oo oo oo

This ain't no 50 first dates.

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends

I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend

I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time

You and I can even write the end

Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene

One you hate so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake, pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Ooooooo

Here comes forever, girl

Ooooooo

Here comes forever

Ooooooo

Here comes forever, girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story

Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away

I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause

Oo oo oo oo

Me and you outta space

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends

I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend

I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time

You and I can even write the end

Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene

One you hate so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake, pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Ooooooo

Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na [7x]

Let's go home together

Play our roles forever

Let's grow old together

Here comes

Here comes

Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

Here comes that movie scene

One you hate so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake, pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever, girl

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever, girl

(Forever and ever and ever and ever)

Here comes forever, girl".

Once you finish singing you notice that Riker is looking at you with a small smile on his face, he gets out of the pool and walks towards you. Caressing your cheek he slowly leans down and kisses you, and it's by far the best first kiss that you have ever had.

' I need to sing more' you think to yourself.


	19. twerklikeross

This is for you twerklikeross

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!" he whines.

"No" you argue back, Ross has been pestering you to go to the fun fair that is currently in town at the moment and you don't want to go. "But Grace.." he pouts while giving you his famous puppy dog eyes.

But one look into them, you automatically say yes. He fist pumps the air with excitement, and grabs hold of your wrist while dragging you out of the door, causing you to laugh at how happy he is.

-x-

You've spent half of the afternoon, walking around with a big smile on your face and Ross has only just noticed. "Can I do something" he asks quietly as he pulls you to once side were nobody will see you both.

You nod your head, but you don't expect him to kiss you on the lips, but you reluctantly kiss him back and after what seems like forever you both pull away.

"That was.." you don't know what else to say because your speechless.

Ross smiles at you and say "Let's get you that stuffed elephant" while slinging his arm around you waist.


	20. vintagegirl428

**This is for you vintagegirl428 **

* * *

It's almost Christmas time, and you are helping the lynch's put the decorations up around the house. "Jenna, please could you pass the pink tinsel" Stormie asks in a kind tone, you smile and begin to rummage through the box. Once you see the pink tinsel, you soon notice small hello kitty heads scattered across it. "Rydel" you ask with a small laugh, Stormie nods and begins to wrap it around the tree.

"Almost time" you giggle as you hand Stormie the last bauble, she smiles and says "Once they are home, Ryland can put the star on the tree for us".You smile and stand up, walking towards the plug socket you flip the switch on, and within seconds the room is filled with bright colors. "It looks wonderful"Stormie gushes as her eyes light up with happiness.

The sound of chuckles echo down the hallway, and you soon notice that everyone is home. "Mark, Kids come look at the tree" Stormie shouts in a happy tone. You go and stand beside as she pulls you into a side hug. "Thanks for everything Jen" she says with a small smile, you nod your head as everyone walks into the room. "No way" Rydel squeals as she runs to the tree, and runs her fingers across the hello kitty tinsel.

Turning around you see Ross stood by the door with a smile on his face, walking over to him your smile gets bigger as you pull him into a hug. "How was your day" you ask once you both pull away. He smiles and says the usual. It has been a month since you both started dating and neither of you could be happier, the moment he kissed you. He left you speechless.

"Play a christmas song" you whisper as you place a kiss on his cheek straight after, before going to sit next to Rocky on the sofa. "Guys, lets play christmas is coming" Ross says as he grabs his acoustic guitar. He sits next to you and everyone gathers around either sitting on the floor or on the chair.

**Oh-oh Christmas is coming**  
**Those elves and reindeer are running **  
**And I just want you by my side**

Mark smiles and places a kiss on Stormies cheek causing everyone to smile.

**Santa is coming to town**  
**And you're not gonna be around**  
**The snow is bringing me down**  
**'Cause tomorrow's gonna a big day-ay-ay**  
**And you're worlds away-ay-ay**  
**I'd give anything if we could sing**  
**Fa la la la la la la la la la la la**

**Oh-oh Christmas is coming**  
**Those elves and reindeer are running**  
**And I just want you by my side**  
**This year the season is crazy**  
**Snow globe that somebody's shaken**  
**But that's what makes it Christmas time**

**Presents under the tree**  
**Could never mean as much to me**  
**As you here, that's what I believe**  
**That when I see Santa's sleigh-ay-ay**  
**Headed this way-ay-ay**  
**He's gonna hear my wishes and know I miss ya**  
**Fa la la la la la la la la la la la**

The song comes to an end and you all clap, "Best early Christmas ever" you whisper.


	21. Niff-Lover1998

This is for you Niff-Lover1998, sorry it's short.

It's movie night at the Lynch's and Ross has asked you to join him, "Sure I'll be round in an hour" you say in a happy tone. A chuckle escapes Ross's lips as he says "Great Alison, see you then", and straight away he hangs up the phone.

You've both been friends for a while now and just recently you have discovered feeling for him; only Rydel and Riker know because those two are trust worthy and can keep secrets. Every time that your around him the sudden feeling of butterfly's errupt in your stomach; sometimes you wish they would just go away.

After gathering all of you stuff that you need for when you sleep over, you begin walking to the Lynch's house with a smile on your face. Within seconds of knocking on the door, it opens to reveal Riker with a smirk on his face "Go away Riker" you giggle as you push past him, he laughs and closes the door behind you.

Walking into the living room, you see that everyone is sat around waiting for you, "Hey guys" you say happily. They all give you a smile before turning their attention towards the TV as the movie is about to start. You take a seat next to Ross as he gives you a quick hug.

"What are we watching" you whisper quietly, so that your won't interrupt anyone watching the movie. He smiles and whispers "Grease" you smile because that is your favorite musical movie. "Great" you reply, before getting comfy next to Ross.

Half way through the movie, you notice Ross has his arm over your shoulders, a small smile appears on your face as you decide to take a risk a cuddle closer to him. You look up to see him just looking at you, and before you know it he is leaning down to kiss you.

Perfect.


	22. shellyn118

**This is for you shellyn118, I hope you like it :)**

**Oh and everyone who is reading this chapter, go on my profile and check out my story ; NOT READY TO LEAVE. I hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

"Shelly lets go" Rocky shouts from the bottom of the staircase. You have been dating for a year and today is your anniversary. You look over at your clothes in the mirror before a satisfied smile appears on your face. The sound of Rocky humming catches your attention and you begin running out of the door. But unfortunately your forehead comes into contact with the door causing a small grunt to escape your lips.

The sound of footsteps come running up the stairs within seconds, you manage to move away from the door in time for Rocky to open it and see you crouched over with your hand holding your head. "Are you ok" he asks in a worried tone, you smile and slowly nod your head "Just being clumsy" you say with a slight chuckle causing him to laugh. He helps you up and you give him a smile before kissing him on the cheek. "i'm lucky that I have you" you whisper.

-x-

"Rocky this is amazing" you gush as you both walk along the beach, he smiles and gives your hand a slight squeeze. The small waves crash against you feet as you let out a small squeal, Rocky looks at you and pretends to push you... But it turns out that you fall into the water as you lose your balance. "Oh great" you mutter quietly, all he can do is laugh before helping you up, instead you pull him down with you which ends up leading to a splash fight.

"I win" he shouts, you smile and place a small kiss on his cheek. As your about to pull away he decides to kiss you on the lips and you feel the butterflies errupt in your stomach. "Love you"


	23. AusllyxLover

**This is for you AusllyxLover**

**Oh and for anyone reading this chapter, if you want an imagine then you can either review or PM me and I will happily write you one :)**

* * *

"Hey Ross" you say in a happy tone, turning around he flashes you a quick smile before returning to his guitar. A small frown appears on your face as you try and get his attention, but it's no good. "I need to ask you something", he soon stops messing around with his guitar and gives you his attention. "Shoot" he says with a slight grin, taking a seat next to him you say "My aunt is getting married next week, and she said I could bring a friend. So i was hoping you would come with me",

He looks at you for a moment before nodding his head, you smile and pull him into a hug. "Thank you" you whisper in his ear before pulling away, he smiles at you "I'll always be there where ever you go" he says. All you can do is smile.

-x-

It's the day of your Aunties wedding, your wearing a pale yellow dress with a pair of cream heels. You need to be at the church within a hour and Ross still isn't here yet, "he need's to hurry up" you say quietly to yourself as you pace back and forth. The sound of the door bell ringing catches your attention as you run for the door. Taking a deep breath you open it to see Ross dressed smartly with a smile on his face. "I guess were matching" he says as he points to your dress.

You raise an eyebrow, but soon realize what he is talking about; his yellow tie. A small laugh escapes your lips at him pointing it out. "Are you ready to go" you ask, he nods his head and walks towards his car. Opening the door for you a small smile appears on your face at how he is being a gentleman, you thank him and begin to fasten your seat belt. As soon as he put the key in, your on your way to the church.

-x-

The first thing you notice once you step out of the car is the sun shining down on the old building made out of stone, small flowers are planted along the side walk as you both walk down the path with smile on your face. "This is nice" you say as you enjoy the sound of birds tweeting, Ross nods his head but stops as you carry on walking. It doesn't take long for you to notice that he is no longer beside you, turning around you notice that he is just staring at you. "Are you ok" you ask in a worried tone.

He shakes his head and walks closer to you, raising an eyebrow you walk towards him as you meet him half way. "I need to tell you something" he whispers as his hand gently caresses you cheek. A small blush appears on your face as you begin to feel nervous. You open your mouth to say something, but your left speechless. "Lily, I really like you" is all he says before leaning down and kissing you.

After a few you minutes you both pull away and everything seems like a faze, "I like you too" is all you say before he is kissing you again.


	24. AusllyCyGirl

This is for you AusllyCyGirl

I just want to say that I support Raura 100%, but I only mentioned it this away in the story and I hope they do get together!

You have had a crush on Ross for a while now, but nobody knows except Rydel. Your both like sisters that can tell each other anything. But lately Ross has been filming Austin and Ally; fans are hoping for Raura, but you hope it won't happen..

Even though Ross and Laura are close friends, you know that Laura doesn't like him like that as you two are good friends . "Ross" you shout as you seem him walking down the side walk, he stops in his tracks and smiles when he sees you walking up to him.

"Hey Rachel" he says as he pulls you into a hug, you happily return the hug before you both pull away. He flashes you a smile before he asks if you want to go for a walk, and you accept the offer.

"This week has been so crazy" Ross says with a smile on his face, you ask him why and he says " Well, we are filming this awesome episode and there is a song that is really catchy". A small laugh escapes you lips, only Ross can be this happy. "Care to spill a few spoilers" you joke as you elbow him, he laughs and shakes his head.

Whenever you are around Ross you always seem to be happy, more than when you are with your friends; and that's the way you like it. "So what have you been doing this week" Ross asks, as you notice that you have arrived at the park.

You shrug your shoulders and say "Out with my friends and just thinking", you take a seat on the grass and you notice that Daisy's are surrounding you and you carefully pick one up and twirl it around in your hands.

"What's bothering you Rach" Ross asks in a concerned tone, you smile at how he has shortened you name and say "Just everything, from crushes to family that's all". But your eyes widen when you notice that you have just said. "And who is the lucky person you like" he asks, you look to see Ross avoiding your gaze .

"I can't say" you say quietly as you begin to pulls at the grass, "He does know you like him doesn't he?" Ross asks as he tilts your chin up to look at him. You shake your head and you see Ross narrow his eyebrows . "We'll call him" Ross says as he grabs your phone from your pocket.

Unlocking the screen a smile appears on your face as he gets your contacts up, he hands you your phone back and you click on his name. His phone begins to ring and he says one minute. When he answers it, you raise your phone up to your ear and say "I like you" before ending the call and burst out laughing.

Ross looks at you, but soon a smile appears on his face and shuffles closer to you, " I like you too" he whispers quietly in your ear before grabbing a daisy and gently putting it in your hair. And with that he kisses you on the lips causing you to smile.


	25. rikerjankowski's cousin Josie

This is for you rikerjankowski's cousin Josie, I hope you like it :).

The sound of your phone ringing wakes you up from your sleep, lately you have been having late nights due to babysitting you neighbours daughter. And whenever you head hits the soft pillow you always fall asleep with a smile on your face.

A small groan escapes you lips, as your hand feels around for it. And once it does, you lazily click the answer button. "Hello" you mutter as you try and stay conscious, a familiar laugh on the other side causes your eyes to open straight away. "Oh hey Ryland" you say more cheerful, he laughs again before talking.

" Josie, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie later" he asks, you can tell he really wants you To go with him so you say yes. "Great, I will pick you on a few hours" is all he says before ending the call. You look down at your phone and chuck it to the end of your bed, before closing your eyes again and going back to sleep.

-x- A few hours later -x-

The sound of someone knocking on your bedroom doors wakes you up once again. "Come in" you manage to shout while trying to open your eyes, "Wake up sleeping beauty" a whispers in your ear before gently shaking you in the process of waking you up. "Fine I'm awake" you laugh after a few minutes and sit up to see Ryland with a grin on his face.

You sit up and Ryland holds both of his hands out, you happily grab hold of them as he pulls you up off your bed. "Lets go" you say as you walk out of your bedroom door while he follows you behind.

-x-

After a fifteen minute walk you finally arrive at the cinemas, it is a nice evening and Ryland pesterd for you to walk rather than call a cab. "What movie are we watching" you ask as you wait in the short que. Ryland flashes you a smile and says "The new monsters inc movie" causing you to laugh.

You have wanted to watch this movie for over a month, but you never had time. "Yay" you squeal as you pull him into a hug. He hugs you back and you both just stand like that for a few minutes before pulling away and smiling at each other. "I'll get the snack" he says before walking off to get the popcorn.

"Two tickets to monsters inc please" you says, the woman on the till flashes you a smile as she says "you two make a cute couple". A small blush appears on your face as you shake your head and say "were just really good friends" before grabbing your tickets sand walking to Ryland. "What was all that about" he asks, you shake your head and tell him it was nothing important.

-x-

Half way through the movie, you notice Rylands's are is resting across your shoulders. You look at him and slowly lean in so your head is resting on his shoulder, "I like you" he whispers quietly. Your eyes widen in shock as you look at him no knowing what to say, but once you finally know what you want.

A smile appears on your face as you slowly kiss him on the lips. And once you both pull away you both smile.

-x-

You both walk out of the room holding hands, when you see the same woman with a smile on her face "I told you so" she mouths causing you to laugh.


	26. LaughingRaindrops

This is for you LaughingRaindrops, hope you like it :)

* * *

"I just love the rain" you say as you and Calum look at out of your bedroom window. On the weather forecast, it is said that there is a storm on the way. But the funny thing is you love the rain like Calum, "I know, pitter patter" he jokes as he drums his fingers against the window, causing you to laugh.

The rain begins to fall down harder as the sky begins to get darker by the minute. You turn towards Calum and flash him a smile before turning on your Tv, "The Simpsons" you say with a smile on you face as you lay down in your bed. Calum looks at what your are talking about and automatically joins you to watch it.

Once the adverts begin to show on the television, you quickly change the channel to music. "Ive always wanted to dance in the rain you know" you say quietly as you look up at your ceiling. Turning on his sidel he jumps off your bed and you look up at him with a confused look on your face.

"What are you doing" you ask, Calum doesn't say anything but grabs hold of your arms and begins to carry you bridal style downstairs, causin a small blush to appear on your cheeks, "Aw cute" you hear him say quietly before opening the front door where you see the clouds darker than earlier. "Dancing in the rain" Is all he says before putting his arms around you waist and gently swaying you both around.

You can't help but smile and wrap you arms around his neck. Laying your head on his chest ,you smile and close you eyes as the only music that can be heard is the the sound of the rain. "Can I tell you something" you say quietly. He says yes.

"I really like you" is all you say, a smile appears across Calum's face as he says "I like you too" before resting his forehead against yours.

"I've never been kissed in the rain" is all you say before you both kiss.


	27. randyortonfanforeva

This is for you randyortonfanforeva

* * *

"Hey Riker" you say in a happy tone, as he opens the door to let you inside. The Lynch's are having a pool party for close friends and family and they decided to invite you aswell. "Hey Rylea" he replies before shutting the door behind you. Walking into the living room, you see that balloons are filling up the room, along with snacks and drinks.

A few seconds later, Riker joins you and you say "So do you think the party will be fun", he nods his head and says "Definetly" and he flashes you a wink before walking out of the room, leaving you with a massive blush covering you face.

-x-

Everyone is outside by the pool, and Mark is toasting the food in the barbeque, you in the pool floating in your back when you hear someone turn upset he speaker and loud begins to blast through the speakers and everyone begins to sing along.

_Looking for the one tonight_

_But I can't see you_

_Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh_

_And I can never get it right_

_I need a breakthrough_

_Why are you so hard to find? ooh_

_I've been searching every city_

_Never giving up_

_'Til I find my angel_

_Diamond in the rough_

_Looking for a signal_

_Baby turn it up tonight_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down._

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Looking for the light to shine_

_To start a fire_

_Girl I'll be the first in line ooh_

_And baby when our stars align_

_We can't get no higher_

_You just give me a sign_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_(Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Looking for the one tonight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonight)_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear you loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonight_

Through out the song you notice that Riker kept looking at you while he was singing. A small smile appears on your face as he walks over to you and gently kisses you.

Best party you have ever been too


	28. illluvrockylynch4life

This is for you illluvrockylynch4life hope you like it :)

* * *

"Audrey" The sound of your mums voice comes from the other side of your bedroom door, a small whine escapes your lips at thought of having to wake up. "In a minute" you mutter before getting comfy again. "No, it's time to get up" she says before you hear her footsteps walking down the stairs.

You know that you will have to get up sooner or later, but when you open your eyes. The first thing you see is a cream box on your bed side table. Slowly sitting up you slowly open it to see heart shaped donuts with your favourite colouring in icing. "What the.." You say quietly but never finish your sentence.

Once you have gotten changed, you notice a small card that you never noticed before. It says...

-x-

_Audrey,_

_I have never met anyone as amazing as you_

_you brighten up my day, when the world brings me down._

_But most of all, your my ray of sunshine. And that's why I love you x_

-x-

A small smile appears on your face at how sweet the note is. Walking downstairs you mum soon notices and decides not to say anything. You notice you phone on the side and quickly dial Rocky's number. After a few rings he finally picks up "Hey Audrey" he says in a happy tone."I was wondering if you wanted to hang out" you ask in a hopeful tone, you hear him laugh and he says yes. "Great" is all you say before ending the all.

-x-

You arrive at the park to see Rocky already there. "Hey" you say with a smile on your face as you walk up to him. He smiles and quickly pulls you into a hug. The hug lasts longer than it should but you don't mind. "I need to ask you something" you say quietly as you walk towards an empty bench.

He sits beside you and a small smile appears on your face, "I know your secret" is all you say before you see his eyes widen in shock. "What secret.." He says in a nervous tone, "You got me donuts" you whisper in his ear.

Pulling away you see a small smile appear on his face "And I love you too" you say as you pull the small box of donuts out and open it. "Care for a heart" you ask in British tone, he replies "Why of course" but as soon as he grabs one he gives you a quick kiss.


	29. r5YorkeLover

This is for you r5YorkeLover hope you like it :)

* * *

"The butterfly garden" is all you can say, Ross decided to take you on a trip to the butterfly garden that you had no clue about. "I thought you would like it" he says in a sad tone as he gives you a small pout. A small chuckle escapes your lips you give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's perfect" you say with a small smile on your face.

You and Ross have bend dating for a few months and both you you couldn't have been happier. "Let's go" he says with a smile on his face as he laces his fingers through yours. As you walk through you notice tourist taking photos at the different types of butterflies.

"They're so pretty" you say with a smile as you watch them fland around freely. Ross chuckles from beside you and you soon notice that he is laughing at you, causing you to punch him in the shoulder. "You so sweet" he jokes as he rubs his arm better.

A smirk appears on your face as you say "Good Job you can't hit me back" before running off and leaving Ross with an amused look on his face. After a few minutes of running, you come to a stop when you see an old couple who are both smiling happily at one another as they admire the butterfly's. You think to yourself on how you wish that could be you and Ross one day.

"I wish" you hear a voice whisper in your ear, causing you to turn around and see Ross with a small smile on his face. "That will be us" you say as you give him a kiss.


	30. ZigZag5747

This is for you ZigZag5747 hope you like it :)

* * *

You and Ross have been walking around the mall for two hours and are completely bored out of your head. "I fancy ice cream" you say as you get a sudden craving for the coldness of ice cream.

"Well lets go get some then" Ross says as grabs hold of your hand and drags you towards the ice cream parlor. Once you arrive you soon notice that everyone is sat talking to their friends while having their ice up to the counter Ross orders your favorite ice cream along with his own, looking around you notice an empty booth. Quickly,you walk across to it and place your bag to show that the seat is saved for Ross.

After a few minutes you see Ross walking over with to ice cream cones in his hand with a small grin on his face. "Here you go" he says as he hands you the cone, you say 'thank you' and begin to talk to Ross while having your ice cream. You notice that Ross keeps looking at you, "Can i help you" you say in a laughable tone. He raises an eyebrow and slowly leans over the table and uses his finger to wipe some cream off you nose. "You had some on your nose" he says quietly as he sits back down in his sear.

A small laugh escapes your lips, Ross smiles and asks you a question that you don't expect. "Would you consider going on a date with me", a small smile appears on your face and you nod your head. "Great, I will pick you up tonight" he says in a happy tone. You laugh and dunk your ice cream on his nose, causing him to whine and do the same back to you. "Perfect" is all you say before kissing him on the cheek.


	31. SBrules13

This is for you SBrules13, hope you like it :). Oh and I don't own the prince charming's love letter.

"Sarah" your sister shouts from the bottom of the stairs, opening your bedroom door you see that she has a letter gripped in her hand which is addressed to you. "Another letter" you ask in shock as you quickly walk downstairs and take it out of her grasp. She nods her head before walking off into the living room.

Sitting down on the step, you notice it has the same handwriting from the past few letters you have received this week. Quickly opening it, you notice a small golden necklace fall out of the envelope with a small locket. "It's beautiful" you say quietly as you set it down beside you. Turning your attention back to the letter, you begin to read and every single word causes butterflies to erupt in your stomach.

_To The One I Love.._

_I'm about to write a song. It's a love song. Thinking about you when I write makes the ideas and the creativity and the little metaphors pour out. So You're my muse. Thank you for being you. I love you._

_-your prince charming x_

A big grin covers your face as you hold the letter close to you, it's the most sweetest thing that you have ever read and makes your heart swoon more than it should. As your eyes rescan the letters, the sound of the letterbox bangs causing you to look up; another envelope with your name on it.

Walking to the door, you grab the letter but quickly open the door. You take a step out and look both ways to see if there is any sign of someone that could have posted it. But it's no good as the street is empty. Closing the door behind you, you look back down at the new envelope and eagerly open it.

_To The One I Love.._

_Meet me tonight at the park, I will be waiting beside your favorite tree. Dress nice_  
_and you will finally see who your real prince charming is.._

_-your prince charming._

Looking up from the letter, you grab the other envelope on the stairs and make your way towards your bedroom and decide on what you will wear to meet prince charming...

-x-

As you reach the entrance of the park, you begin to feel extremely nervous. Step by step you notice a dark figure stood near the tree, and you can't help but feel the butterflies returning again. "Hello" you say once you are a few feet away from the tree.

The figure doesn't reply, but walks closer towards you. Reaching for your phone, you walk so that your standing in front of the person and flash the light on their face. "Ross" you exclaim as a look of shock spreads across your face.

A small chuckle escapes his lips as he grabs hold of your hand "I'm your prince charming" he says quietly. You smile and lean up to kiss his cheek. "Well I'm your princess" is all you say before kissing him on the lips.


	32. comexonxgetxLOUD

This is for you comexonxgetxLOUD , hope you like it :)

You and Riker are walking around the park hand in hand, you have been dating for a few months and neither of you could be happier than you are at the moment. Riker swings your hands back and forth happily.

"It's a nice day" you say in a happy tone as the sun shines down on you both. Riker nods and stops, causing you too look at him with a confused expression. "Lets just have a day to relax" he says with a small smile. A small laugh escapes your lips, "Fine, just for you" you say as Riker drags you towards a tree that is covered by the shadow.

He sits down first, then you sit next to him while resting your head on his shoulder. "I can't believe you go on tour tomorrow" you whisper quietly while lacing your fingers with his. A sigh escapes his lips as he gives your hand a small squeeze. "I know" he says quietly "But I will be home before you know it",

A small smile appears on your face as you know that he is right, "I guess your right" you say before looking up at him and giving him a kiss on the cheek,

You both spend the rest of the day enjoy the last day before Riker goes on tour with the rest of R5, but you know it wont be long until he is home again.


	33. MissCritic

This is for you MissCritic, hope you like it :)

"We are going camping" Ross annoucnes as he walks through your front door with Riker and Rydel behind him. Walking out from the living room, you give him a confused look "Who's we" you ask unsurely. Ross points at you, himself, Rydel and Riker. "Us lot" he says with a grin on his face.

You smile and say "Great" before walking off into your living room, everyone follows you and make thereselves at home. "Just excatly when are we going camping" you ask, Rydel sits up properly in her seat and says "Friday" with a smile on her face.

A look of shock spreads across your face, "About that.." you begin. But soon cut off by Ross talking "I know it's going to be amazing" he says with a smirk on his face. You point you finger as you are left speechless. They all say goodbye to you and walk out of your front door.

"Just great" you finally say once they are gone.

-x-

You all sit around the campfire while Riker carefully roasts the marshmellows, Rydel is happily strumming the guitar with a smile on her face. Where as Ross is busy collecting wood to add to the fire. A small sigh escapes your lips as you stare into the fire, you could have been at home ready to watch your favourite movie with your Mom, but instead you are camping out for the night.

"Marshmellow" Riker asks with a smile on his face, you nod your head and carefully grabs hold of the stick and slowly begin to eat it. Ross soon returns with an armful of wood and places it near the tent before taking a seat next to your. Everything is quiet, and all you can hear is the sound of Rydel strumming the guitar.

"Wanna' go for a walk" Ross whispers quietly in your ear, nodding your head you both stand up and begin to walk down by the lake. "This Is nice" you say with a smile on your face. He doesn't say anything but you slowly feel him grab our hand, causing you to stop walking altogether. "I need to tell you something " he says quietly, nodding your head your urge him to carry on.

He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing come out. But one look in his eye and you soon notice what he was trying to say. Slowly you lean in and kiss him on the lips.

Perfect Camping Trip!


	34. Rossismylife

This is for you Rossismylife , hope you like it and thankyou for the comment; it made me smile :)

"I want to go see someone in concert" You say casually as you and Ross walk down the street to your house. He looks at you shocked and says "Well you've seen me in concert" while nudging your arm with his own.

You smile and say "Yes, but I got in for free", he laughs at you before speaking once again "Just exactly who would you like to see in concert" he asks with grin on his face. You don't say anything for a moment as you think of who you would like to see. "McFly" you say with a smile on your face.

Ross looks at you with an amused look on his face "Well then where going" he exclaims as he pulls you into a hug. A small squeal escapes your lips as you chant 'thankyou' over again on repeat. After you pull away from the hug, you smile and say that you will see him tomorrow before walking in your house with the biggest grin on your face that you have had for a while.

-x-

It's the day of the concert and you have never been more excited, Stormie is driving you both down there and neither of you can stop smiling. "I can't believe this is actually happening" you say in a happy tone. Ross nods his head in excitement with a big grin on his face. "Talk about dream come true" he says as he pulls you into a side hug.

-x-

It's halfway through the concert and you and Ross are both singing along to the songs loudly as you can. You look at him and smile, he smiles back and before you know it he kisses you on the lips.

The band notices and asks the technicians to put a spotlight on you both, once it shines down on you a small blush appears on your face as you hear Ross whisper "I love you".


	35. Gabby DeGuzman

This is for you Gabby DeGuzman , hope you like it :)

Ratliff holds your hand as you both walk towards the rollerskating rink, you've both been dating for two months and neither of you could be happier. "I can't wait to get onto the rink" you say with a smile on your face. You hear Ratliff chuckle from beside you as he gives you a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Gabby, I'm going to make sure we have an awesome time" he says as he laces his fingers through yours. Once you arrive you both get your skates and begin to tie them up. You both wobble your way towards the rink as the loud music booms through the speakers. You both hold hands as you skate around the rink together with big smiles plastered on your faces.

After a while you decide that you want to skate on your own, but as you twirl you quickly lose your balance and squeeze your eyes shut as you think that you will hit the floor. But you feel a pair of arms wrap around you waist tightly then it stops you from falling. "I've got you" Ratliff whispers quietly in your ear as he pulls you back up onto your feet.

You kiss him on the lips and smile before skating back round the rink with him.


	36. Nina

This is for you Nina , hope you like it :)

You and Ross have been friends for a while, but just lately he has been acting rather strange around you and you have no idea why.. But you are expecting him to knock on your door any minute as he said he would be over to spend the day with you. The sound of someone knocking on your door causes you to slip out of your thoughts. "Coming" you shouts as you walk towards your door and open it to see Ross stood there with a big grin covered on his face.

He steps through the doorway not even bothering to ask you to move, "Just make yourself at home" you mutter to yourself as you close the door behind you and make you way into the living room. You see Ross sat on the sofa with the grin still plastered on his face. Raising an eyebrow you ask "What are you so happy about". A small chuckle escapes his lips.

"I have a lot to tell you" he says with a smirk on his face causing you to laugh, you nod your head to urge him to carry on speaking. "Well there's this girl I like" he says with a small smile on his face, you slowly feel sick and you don't know why. "That's great" You manage to say. He smiles an dopy smile and slowly sits closer to you.

"And do you wanna know who she is" he asks with a smirk back on his face, you begin to shake your head but he cuts you off with a kiss, and you think that your gald it's you even though you never expected it.


	37. r5loverforever99

This is for you r5loverforever99 , hope you like it :)

"Taylor" Ratliff shouts from downstairs, a quiet giggle escapes your lips as you stay in your hiding spot. You both currently in a game of hide and seek, and so far Ratliff doesn't have a clue where you are. "Taylor" he shouts again as you hear his footsteps slowly coming up the staircase. At the moment you are hiding in the washing basket which is luckily empty.

Slowly raising up the lid up you see his shadow reflect against the wall on the landing, as you quietly put it back down. You get your phone out and begin to compose a text message to Ratliff.

* * *

_From:Taylor_

_To:Ratliff_

_you will never find me ;)_

* * *

__  
You hear the sound of his phone go off and can tell that he is smirking at the text. "I'm coming" he shouts in a girly tone causing you to laugh louder than you expected. '_Dang it' _you say inside your head as you hear his footsteps approach the bathroom. "Hmm.. I wonder were Taylor could be" you hear him say as his footsteps slowly walk towards the basket. It slowly opens to reveal Ratliff with a smirk on his face. "Found you" is all he says before kissing you on the lips.

Hide and seek is definetley my favorite game.


	38. Kavya

This is for you Kavya , hope you like it :)

"Oh it's on" you hear Ross shout as he flicks paint in your direction , a small giggle escapes your lips as you run into the next room as fast as you can without him catching you. "I'm sorry that you can be fooled easily" you reply as you hide under the dining room table. As he enters the room you see him slowly walk around the table.

"Guess she's not in here" he says quietly before walking out of the room, another small giggle escapes your lips as you quietly move the chair and stand up before walking out of the room. The feeling of a slimy substance slides down your face as a small shriker escapes your lips, but is soon cut off my red paint being spreads across them.

You look at Ross to see that he is trying to hold in his laughter, noticing the blue can of paint on the floor. You dunk your hand in it and wipe it across his lips. "Wanna make purple" he manages to say, you nod your head and he leans down to kiss you.


	39. RubyStorm

This is for you RubyStorm, hope you like it :).

You and Riker have been friends for years, but everyone around you is convinced that you both have feelings for each other. Yet whenever anyone brings it up, you both try and avoid the subject and deny it as well. Currently, you and Riker are relaxing in the pool at his house. It's a warm day and both of you had nothing better to do.

"I'm Bored" you say quietly, as you sit up and face Riker who is busy sunbathing. Slowly lifting his shades up in a cool way, causes you to laugh. "Well, why don't we go for a walk" he says as he begins to stand up. You smile and stand beside him and say "That sounds perfect".

-x-

Laughter escapes your lips as you and Riker walk through his front door. Everyone turns their attention towards you both with smirks on their faces, "I still can't believe it" you say as you manage to stop laughing. He smiles before turning his attention towards everyone else, "What are you guys looking at" he asks with a confused look on his face. Rydel and Rocky send a smirk in your direction as they say "Denial". Shaking his head, Riker grabs hold of your hand and leads you into the kitchen.

"I hate it when they're like that" he mutters as he opens the fridge and pulls out two bottles of water and hands one to you. "Thanks" you say before taking a big gulp of your water. Riker stands up and says that he won't be a minute. As soon as he is out of sight, you see Rydel poke her head around the door and quickly makes her way over to you.

You look at her with an amused expression as it reminds you of '007'. "admit it" she says as she takes a seat next to you. Raising an eyebrow you say "What are you talking about". This causes Rydel to laugh as she looks at your seriously, "Just admit that you like Riker and then I will leave you alone" she says. A small sigh escapes you lips as you realize that you have been in denial. "Your right" you whisper quietly.

Rydel opens her mouth to tell you that your wrong, but soon shuts it and instead a smile appears on her face. "And why do you like" she asks quietly. You slowly smile and begin to give her reasons as to why you like him and what you love about him. But as soon as you finish talking, you realize Rydel is no longer sitting in front of you, but Riker is.

"I like you too" Is all he says before leaning down to kiss you.


	40. Sarac72

This is for you Sarac72 , I'm sorry that I never read your review. So here is your imagine and I hope that you like it :)

"Sara wake up" you hear a familiar voice say, a small groan escapes your lips as you want to carry on sleeping and not be woken up by anyone. They slowly begin to shake your shoulder, causing you to roll over in your bed even more. "Go away" you mutter as you pick your pillow up and place it over your head.

The person chuckles and removes the quilt from you, slowly looking up you see Ross with an amused expression on his face. "Awake now" he asks with a slight chuckle. Nodding your head, you sit up and just stare at him. "What do you want" you ask as you stand up and walk towards your bedroom door.

He follows behind, as you walk down stairs to see that the house is empty. "How did you get in" you ask in a confused tone, Ross shrugs his shoulders as he says "That doesn't matter" while he places and arm around your shoulder. "But, I've decided we are having a lazy day" he says as he is now guiding you into the living room.

"Why" is all you ask before taking a seat next to him on the sofa, he flashes you a smile and says "We haven't been hanging out lately". You nod your head and slowly lean back into the sofa. "Let's get this lazy day started".

-x-

It's mid afternoon as Romeo and Juliet comes to an end, you've both managed to watch three movies since Ross arrived this morning. And you now know why he has told you to have a lazy day; your more tired than ever. "Let's watch the notebook" he says as he hops up out of his seat and walks towards the DVD player. A small smile appears on your face at how kind he is being.

After he switches the DVD's around, he sits back next to you and slyly puts his arm around your waist. A small blush appears on your face as you slowly snuggle into his side. "I have a secret" he whispers as the adverts begin to play. You look up to see him with a small smirk on his face. "And what might that be" you ask as a small giggle escapes your lips.

But the answer isn't what you expect. He kiss' you on the lips, slowly you kiss back and think of how much this is the best day ever.


	41. doctorwhoharrypotter55

This is for you doctorwhoharrypotter55, hope you like it J

You walk through the park with a smile on your face, as you have Pass Me By on replay. It's your favourite song, well every single one of R5's songs are your favourite. "I was Solo, Living Yolo" you sing quietly as you sit down on the park bench.

As you carrying on humming the song, someone interrupts you by tapping you on the shoulder. Slowly pulling your earphones out and turn around to speak. But you stop as your jaw drops open in shock.. There stood behind you is R5!

"So I hear you singing our song" Riker chuckles as he takes a seat next to you. Your eyes widen as you still don't know what to say. "Yerh erm.. Am I seeing things or is It actually you guys" you ask, Ryland laughs at you and tell's you that it is all real.

"So wanna hang out" he asks with a small smile on his face, you nod your head and stand up beside him. Riker whispers something in Ryland's ear before walking off chuckling to himself. "Let's get ice cream" he says causing you to smile.

As you walk to the ice cream cart, you instantly click and realise the you both have a lot in common. He orders you ice cream and before you know it, you notice that he has a bit on his lip. "You have some on your lip" you quietly, he tries to wipe it away but he fails.

"I'll get it" you say as you stand close and gently wipe your finger across his lips. Once your done, you both look into each others eyes and slowly kiss. After you pull away he smiles and says "I'll pick you up at 7" before walking off leaving you blushing.


	42. Tessa

This is for you Tessa, hope you like it :)

You walk through the airport with your suitcase gripped tightly in your hand, as it rolls along the floor. Currently, you are waiting for you flight back to America and you can't wait to see your family. As you carry on walking you receive at text, but as you walk along you come into contact with a muscular chest, causing you both to fall to the floor.

"Ouch" you mutter as you rub your head better, slowly looking up you see a blonde with a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok" he asks as he offers a hand to help you up onto your feet. Kindly taking it, he helps you up and passes you your phone. "Thanks" you say with a small smile on your face. He smiles back and you begin to quickly walk off to drop your suitcase off. "Wait up"you hear the boy shout. Stopping in your steps, you slowly turn around as the smile appears back on your face.

"Are you getting the flight back to L.A" he asks with a hopeful look on his face, you nod your head and he casually slings his arm around your shoulder. "Look's like you will be spending the next two hours with me" he says with a smirk on his face, while you both walk down to the terminal. Handing the attendant your ticket, she rips it in half and gives you the rest back. "Have a nice flight" she says with a fake smile.

You smile back before making your way onto the plain, walking down you finally spot your seat. But sat near the window is a woman with blonde hair. "Excuse Me" you say quietly, the woman looks up and gives you a warm smile, "Oh are you sitting here" she asks, you nod your head and she says "Great, now my son will have someone to talk to". A small chuckle escapes your lips as you sit on the end seat.

"Hey It's you" you hear a familiar voice say, causing you to look up in brown eyes. "Just Great" you mutter, as you stand up to let him by. He sits next to you as the woman turns around with a grin on her face. "Oh Ross" she gushes as she messes his hair up on purpose. A groan escapes his lips as he pushes her hand away. "Mom" he cries as he tries to put it right. A small giggle escapes your lips causing him to look at you.

"Do you wanna hang out one day next week" he asks, you nod your head and you both exchange numbers and talk for the rest of the journey.

-x-

Today is the day that your meeting Ross at the beach, he is taking you out on a date as you two have gotten closer ever since your flight back from Singapore. "I'm going Mom" you shout as you walk out of the door, not bothering to hear her reply. A smile appears on your face as you get closer to see him waiting with a surfboard. "Hey Tessa" he greets as he leans down to kiss you on the cheek. You feel a small blush appear on your face as he links his hand with yours. "So what are we doing" you ask as you feel the sand between your toes.

"I'm going to teach you how to surf" he says as he walks you in the direction of the water. You smile and say "Great". For the rest if the afternoon, he teaches you how to surf. And by the end of the day you are surfing on your own with a big grin on your face. "You did it" he exclaims as he pulls you into a big hug, which you happily return.

"It''s all thanks to you" you say with a smile, he returns it and slowly leans down to kiss you on the lips. After he pulls away, the blush from earlier returns to your cheeks. "Your cute when you blush" he whispers as he caresses your face. A small giggle escapes your lips at how good he is at complementing you.

-x-

Ross holds your hand tightly as he walks down his garden path with you, "I'm nervous" you say quietly as you give his hand a squeeze. He stops walking and looks at you "You have nothing to be nervous about, trust me" he says, before opening the front door to the sound of musical instruments being played. "Guys I'm Home" he shouts as you shut the door behind you both. Everyone comes running into the room and you automatically freeze, Ross looks at you before saying "Guys This is Tessa, and Tessa this is my family".

-x-

You walk towards the door with a big grin on your face, it turns out that you didn't need to be nervous as his brothers and sister we're all nice and funny. Stormie was happy to see you again. And both you and Rydel have planned to go shopping at some point. "I've had a great date" you say with a small smile on your face, Ross smiles back and kiss's both of your cheeks. "Second date" he asks.


	43. EmilyAnaya19

This is for youEmilyAnaya19, hope you like it J

"Perfect" Rydel squeals as she finishes off giving you a makeover, in a few hours 'Pass Me By' is premiering on Radio Disney World wide!

Currently, Rydel has chose your outfit; Dark Blue jeans with gold stoods on the back pockets, A yellow blouse to match the stoods. And the same pair of heels that she is wearing. Your hear is curled and teased a little bit, and your make up looks natural but your wearing red lipstick.

"You look amazing Emily" she says as she stands back to look at you. "Anyways, see you at the party" is all she says before walking out of your room. A smile appears on your face as you look in the mirror before turning on your radio.

-x-

Your stood outside the party venue as you hear the loud music booming from the inside, taking a deep breath, you open the door and walk inside. Everyone is dancing to Pass Me By and a smile appears on your face.

You spot Rydel and Riker by the snack table, so you quickly walk towards them. They soon notice you and pull you into a hug. "I love the song" you say with a big grin. Riker smiles and points behind you, causing you to turn around. Ross walks over to you and kiss's your cheek. "Glad you could make it" he whispers in your ear, causing a small giggle to escape your lips.

"Ok lovebirds, we'll leave you to it" Rydel says with a smirk on her face, while pulling Riker along with her, Ross turns his attention back towards you and you both begin to dance.

By the end of the night your all partied out and Ross walks you back to your house.

"I had a great time" you say with a smile on your face, he smiles and pulls you into a passionate.


	44. Elina

This is for you Elina, hope you like it :)

"Laura, it's obvious that you like Ross" you say with a smirk on your face. Ever since Ross left her dressing room this morning, she hasn't stopped talking about him at all.

Her eyes widen in shock as she quickly shakes her head, "No I don't" she mutters quietly as she takes a seat next to you. A small chuckle escapes your lips as you turn and face her properly. "So" you begin.

"Your trying to say, you don't like it when he tells you unfunny jokes" you ask, all she does is ignore you.

"Or when his hand gently brushes against yours".

After a few minutes, she finally looks up and you see that a small smile has spread across her face. "Maybe your right" she whispers. A satisfied smiles appears on your face, "Now admit you like him" you say.

Laura looks at you shocked for a moment, but all you can do is laugh. "Fine I like Ross Shor Lynch" she admits with a smile on her face. A loud squeal erupts from your throat as you run out into the hallway, and begin to run up and down. Everyone looks at you strange, but you don't care. Your best friend finally admitted she likes him.

"What going on out here" Ross asks as he gives you a strange look, "Go talk to Laura" Is all you say before skipping down the hallway happily.

-x-

It's been half an hour since you walked away, and you are anxious to find out. A smirk appears on your face as you stand out side Laura's dressing room. All you hear is small giggles from the other side causing you to laugh and dramatically open the door, to reveal Ross tickling Laura.

Mission Acomplished.


	45. ImInTheCorner

This is for you ImInTheCorner , hope you like it :)

"You ready to go Paige" Ross asks, as he walks into your bedroom. You flash him a smile through your mirror as you finish doing your eyeliner. "All ready" you say as you turn around to see him sat down on your bed.

Standing up you walk across to him and say "McFly here we come" with a big grin on your face. His grin matches yours as you both begin to walk out of the room, "I'm so exited" he says as a a small chuckle escapes his lips.

You smile and let your Mom know that you are leaving. "Ok Sweety, have a safe journey" Is all she says before turning her attention back to the washing up bowl.

Ross opens the car door for you, a small blush appears on your face. "Thanks" you say shyly, he smiles and closes it to walk round to his side. "Let's go" he exclaims as he switches the engine on.

-x-

He's driving on the motorway and your both laughing your heads off, but it soon dies down as you decide to poke his shoulder. "What was that for" he asks as he turns to look at you quickly, before his eyes focus on the road again.

You just shrug your shoulders and carry on poking him. "Quit it" he jokes as he elbows you in the stomach. A small gasp escapes your lips as you pretend that it hurt you badly. You elbow him back rather hard, it causes the steering wheel to slip away from his hands. "Watch it" he shouts as he tries to grasp the wheel.

But it's no good, it swerves into the next lane and a small squeal escapes your lips. "Don't worry" you hear him shout in panick. Within seconds the car crashes, your scream errupts from your throat. Latching onto Ross, he wraps his arm around you.

Everything goes dark.

-x-

"Please wake up Paige" you hear a familiar voice say, a warm feeling appears on your hand and you try your best to push it away. But it's no good. "Ross" you whisper as you eyes slowly open.

The sound of gasp erupt from around you, everything is a blur when you first open them, but you soon see a familiar blonde crouching above you. "Paige" Ross says with a look of relief on his face. You manage to smile and say "Hey there" with a slight chuckle.

Ross smiles and kiss's you on the cheek, causing a small blush to appear. "Don't scare me like that again" he says quietly. You laugh and say "I wont". He smiles back and gazes into your eyes, and before you know it, he leans down and kiss's you.


	46. doctorwhoharrypotter55 - the sequel

This is for you doctorwhoharrypotter55, hope you like it :)

"Where are we going" you ask in a confused tone, Ryland currently has a blind fold placed tightly across your eyes. You can't see anything but darkness, a small chuckle escapes his lips and he says " Just two more minutes".

A small sigh escapes your lips as you lean further back into the seat of the car. The car comes to a stop, within seconds the car engine is switch off. "We're here" he exclaims, you can hear the smile in his voice. But it only causes you to frown."Just get the blind fold off me" you grumble, whilst folding your arms across your chest.

The sound of the door from your side opening, lets a small sigh escape your lips. "Thank you" you say in a happy tone, as the feeling of the black material disappears from your face. Everything is bright and blurry at first, but after blinking a few times you sight returns back to normal.

"So, what exactly are we at this old building for" you ask, raising an eyebrow at the discolored building. All Ryland does is laugh and laces your hands together, causing a small blush to appear on your cheeks. "Never gets old" he whispers in your ear, before pulling away and opening the door for you.

The sound of R5's music playing causes a look of shock to spread across your face, "wait.. are we" you never finish you sentence as you see Stormie appear from around the corner with a grin on her face. "I knew Ryland would bring you" she beams, as she pulls you into a small embrace. You smile and happily return it before pulling away. "And this is my first concert" you squeal as you kiss Ryland on the cheek, the sound of Stormie gushing causes you to look embarrassed.

"I have to go, but your helping out on the merchandise" he says with a cheeky grin before walking off, but not before sending you a grin, you laugh and turn to Stormie. "Sweety, you have front row seats".

-x-

They all walk on stage and begin to rock out. The lights are flashing and Rocky, Riker and Ross are jumping up and down to the beat of the drums played by Ratliff. "_You like mismatched socks, with polka dots_" he sings as his eyes scan the crowd of all the fan girls singing along.

Through out the concert they all notice you and send a quick wave in your direction. "Everybody" Riker begins as he speaks into the microphone. "We have a very special guest tonight". A small blush appears on your face as you know where this is going, and quite frankly you feel embarrassed.

"Ryland's lovely girlfriend is her right in the front row" he exclaims while sending an amused look in your direction. Ross holds his hand out for you to get on stage, and you happily take it. Sending a small wave towards the audience you speak into the microphone. "Riker your so dead" causing the crowd to chuckle. Riker flashes you a grin before you walk off stage.

Ryland is stood in the wings laughing, and you end up laughing along with him.

Best concert ever!


	47. Mj27

This is for you Mj27, hope you like it :)

"Come on Marla it's time to go" Ross shouts from outside, a soft chuckle escapes your lips as you walk out on to your balcony to see Ross stood there with a smirk on his face. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? ,Deny thy father and refuse thy name;Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." you shout down causing him to laugh.

"Playing Romeo and Juliet now, are we" he asks, you nods your head and rest it on your hand as you look down. "I take thee at thy me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." he replies, causing a large chuckle to escape your lips.

Swinging your legs over the side, you automatically jump down expecting your feet to hit the floor. But instead you feel someone holding your legs. Opening your eyes you see Ross with a small smile on his face. "What happened to Juliet, 007" he asks with an amused look on his face. You shrug your shoulders and plant a kiss on his lips. "She disappeared" you joke.


	48. AusslyLover3000

This is for you AusslyLover3000, hope you like it

"I can't believe it" you exclaim as you take a seat next to Ross, he nods his head as he says "Yep, we made it in mTV top 10".

You smile and pull him into a hug, but as you both pull back you think you see something flash through his eyes. But it's gone before you know it. "You guys are getting more famous" you say with a smile on your face.

He nods his head and smiles, "I gotta go so see you later" is all he says before walking back off in his house.

-x-

It's been a few day since you've seen Ross and your beginning to worry as it's not like him at all. The sound of someone knocking at your door cuts out your thoughts as you see Ross stood their with a bunch of Roses in his hands. You smile and ask what they're for, he smiles and says "I'M Taking you out on a date".

You smile and kiss him on the lips.


	49. NatashaLovesR5

This is for you NatashaLovesR5 , hope you like it :). I was actually listening to _pass me by_ and it was distracting me whilst writing this.. so enjoy.

"_I was solo, livin' yolo til you blew my mind_" you sing into your hairbrush as your rock out around your bedroom. Ever since R5's new song came out you have been singing it 24/7, and lets just say your siblings are growing tired of the song. "Tasha, shut up singing" you hear your sister shout from downstairs.

A puzzled look spreads across your face, walking towards your docking station you put the song on pause and open your bedroom door. "No, I love the song to much to turn it off" you shout back, before slamming the door behind you and turning the music back up whilst singing your head off.

-x-

Walking through the doors of the small café, you see your friend/ co-worker; Laila serving a customer. "hi" you mouth to her as you walk into the back, she sends a quick wave in your direction before giving the customer their change.

A small chuckle escapes your lips as you tie the apron around you neck, while putting your phone and earphones in the pocket. Taking a deep breath, you push the door open and go and serve the next customer.

-x-

"_The way I need you, like I'm seen through, Dancing out my pants_" you sing quietly as you wash the dishes in the small sink. You have one earphone in your ear, whilst the other one is dangling on the inside of your pale pink apron.

"_Now I got my chance, Now I, now I got my chance ,Like damn_" the sound of the bell above the door rings and you don't even spare a glance in the direction, all you do is carry on washing and shout "Were closed, come back tomorrow".

The sound of a few chuckles catches your attention, causing you to turn around. Your eyes widen in shock at the sigh; their stood by the counter is Ross and Rocky with amused looks on their faces."_Like DAMN_" Ross sings with a smirk on his face, causing you and his brother to chuckle.

"Definitely that" You say with a shy smile on your face. "What can I get you" you ask in a polite tone, but on the inside your freaking out. Rocky looks at the menu above you and says "A coffee please" nodding your head you turn to Ross to see that he is already looking at you. "A lovely cuppa' tea" he says in British accent, causing a small giggle to escape your lips.

"Coming right up" you say, before starting to make their hot drinks. After adding an extra sugar to Ross' drink, you hand them their drink and says "An extra sugar for someone as sweet as you" you joke. Ross' eyes widen before he sends you a wink and putting some money on the side.

As their about to walk out Ross soon appears in front of you, "Can I have your number" he asks, with a hopeful look on his face..

-x-

Ross holds your hand as you both walk across the beach, he's invited you to a bonfire further down. Everyone else is meeting you their and lets just say your rather excited to meet; Ratliff,Rydel,Riker,Ryland and Kelly!.

"I'm actually nervous" you say quietly, Ross gently rubs his thumb across your knuckles to calm you down. Looking up you see that his gaze is already fixed on you, "You'll be fine" is all he says before leaning down to kiss you on the cheek, causing a blush to erupt on your cheeks. '_Good job it's dark_' you think to your self as the fire comes into view.

Everyone is sat around the fire, either strumming guitars or roasting marshmallows. "The couple has finally arrived" Rocky shouts with a grin on his face. They all turn around in your direction and you grip tightens on Ross' hand. "Everyone, this is _my_ girl Natasha" you give them a small smile and take a seat beside Rydel, who automatically begins talking to you.

After a while Ross sits beside you and exclaims "Song time". Rocky,Riker and Ross grabs their guitars as Kelly moves and sits next to Rydel.

"_Remember that trip we took in Mexico?_  
_Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas_  
_I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello_  
_But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya_" Ross sings as he looks at his siblings whilst strumming his guitar

Rocky begins to sing as he looks at you with an amused look on his face.

"_I was trying to play too cool to get caught up_  
_Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces_  
_I know a girl like you can't ever get enough_  
_So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this_"

They carry on strumming their guitar as you feel someone elbow you in the shoulder, you look to see that it's Rydel getting you to sing the next part.

"_The way I need you, like I'm seen through_  
_Dancing out my pants_" you sing while flashing a small wink at Ross, his eyes widen before he chuckles.

Rydel sings the next part with you and you both carry on singing the rest of the song together along with everyone else.

"_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go_  
_A million other guys be staring and I know that_  
_I can be yours and you can be mine_  
_I just can't let you pass me by – by – by_

_Like damn_  
_You could be the one that could mess me up_  
_You could be the one that'll break me down_  
_All them other girls said they had enough_  
_You could be the one that'll take me_  
_I was solo, living YOLO_  
_Till you blew my mind"._

The songs finishes and Rydel pulls you into a side hug, "Welcome to the family" she says with a small laugh, everyone else nods their head in agreement as you turn around and say.

"Dream come true" Causing everyone to laugh.


	50. Chapter 50

Hey, so I was wondering if anyone wanted a imagine. If so then just review or PM me with who you want and the plot/scenario


	51. jendallforever

This is for you jendallforever, hope you like it :).

TO anyone reading this, it's not a Raura story!- just saying.

"So Laura" Ross sings, as he twirls a strand of your hair around his finger. A small smile appears on your face at the sound of him saying your name. "Yes Mr. Lynch" you say in a British accent.

He laughs as you lift your head to look up at him with a big grin on your face. "I was wondering, if you'd like to my concert tonight" he asks with a hopeful look on his face.

"I'd love to" you say as you kiss him on the cheek, a small blush appears on his cheeks causing you to laugh.

-x-

"Laura" Rydel shouts as she runs over to you and pulls you into a bone crushing hug. A small gasp escapes your lips as you gladly return the embrace. "Nice to see you too Rydel" you choke out once she pulls away and gives you an apologetic look.

"Where's Ross" you ask with a confused look on your face. She points in the direction of the mirror and a chuckle escapes your lips. There he is stood running a hand through his blonde hair, whilst making sure he looks perfect.

"Your hairs fine" you joke as you mess it up, he scowls at you and all you do is shrug your shoulders, with an amused look on your face. "Gotta go" he says with a grin on his face as he leans down and kiss's you on the lips.

-x-

"Are you ready to get LOUDER" Rydel yells into the microphone as the beat to 'Love Me Like That' begins to play in the back.

The crowd screams in response as she begins to sing "I love it when you love, coz you love me like that".

-x-

A wide grin is spread on your face as Ross walks off the stage, "That was amazing" you squeal as you pull him into a hug.

He smiles and says "I'm glad that you were here with me".


	52. AustinandAllylover360

This is for you AustinandAllylover360, hope you like it :)

"Thank you R5 Family, we love you" Ross shouts into the microphone with a grin on his face. His eyes scan the crowd and you soon realize that he is looking straight at you. A look of shock spreads across your face when he sends a wink in your direction. A small blush creeps up on your face as R5 walk off stage.

The crowd begins to chant 'R5' as Mark walks on the stage with a clipboard in his left arm and mic in his right hand. "If I could have everyone's attention" he says while adjusting his glasses, the crowds voice slowly calm down.

"If you would all like to line up, the band will be out in a few minutes to do signings" he says "Only one thing can be signed as there is a lot of you to get through". He walks back off the stage as all the girls begin to push and shove closer to the front.

A small sigh escapes your lips as you stay in the place you are currently stood. It's no good trying to get in, so you walk towards the very end of the line with your poster gripped tightly in your hand and your phone in the other.

As they walk out, everyone begins to scream but all you do is smile. But you notice Ross looking somewhere, within seconds his eyes are on yours again as he sends a smile in your direction. You smile back and tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

-x-

Half an hour later, you take a step towards the table with a grin on your face. You're the last in line as there is nobody else left except yourself, "Hi there" Rydel says with a grin on her face. You smile and give her a small wave. "I'm glad that I waited til last" you mutter as Rydel signs the poster while adding a small love heart on Ross's face.

"I know someone is happy" she whispers quietly while shooting you a smile, a small chuckle escapes your lips as Ratliff quickly signs it and passes it to Ross. "Why Hello" he says in a flirtatious tone, you send him a wink before laughing as a small blush appears on his face.

"Aw Ross is blushing" Riker gushes as he leans over Rocky and pats him on the back. You smile as the rest sign the poster but Ross is still looking at you. "Have I got something on my face" you asks rather conscious as your hand quickly raises up to your cheek.

He shakes his head, but just as he is about to ask you something your phone rings. "Sorry I got to take this" you say once you see who the caller I.D is. "Hey Mom" you say, a small chuckle comes from down the phone as she says "Just hurry up home it's getting late" before ending the call.

"Thanks for an awesome concert" is all you say before walking out of the door.

-x-

"here's you change" you say with a fake smile on your face while handing the customer their smile back before walking off with their hot chocolate gripped tightly in their hand.

The sound of the door opening catches your attention as a sigh escapes your lips, "How can I help you" you ask in a bored tone not looking up at the customer. "Well Julia, I'd like your number" a familiar voice says.

You look up to see none other than Ross Lynch stood in front of you with a smirk on his face. "How'd you know my name" you ask with a look of shock spread on your face. He points towards your name tag and you instantly feel dumb.

"So" he asks, you nods your head and kiss him on the cheek.


	53. R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx

This is for you R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx, hope you like it :)

A loud sneeze erupts from you, raising the tissue to your nose. You wipe away the slime and chuck the piece to the floor.

Ever since the cold weather has come around, you have caught a bad cold along with a soar throat. "No" You mutter as the sound of your phone ringing causes a shooting pain to run through your head, your hand reaches around for your phone and once you feel it your press the answer button and it automatically goes onto loud speaker. "Hey Jessie" Rocky sings down the phone, a small chuckle escapes your lips a but you don't reply.

"Are you there" he asks sounding worried, "I'm - cough - fine Rocky" you croak in a weak tone. You hear him sigh as he says "I'm coming over babe", a small blush appears on your face at what he has just called you. Yes you've both been dating for a while and neither of you could be any happier.

"No, I'm ugly when I'm ill" you mutter as you snuggle deeper into your pillow. "Your beautiful" he says in a quiet tone. You sigh as he says "I'm on my way". And the phone call has ended.

-x-

"The King has arrived" He shouts from downstairs, causing a groan to escape your lips. Your tired and want to be left alone. "Go Away Grinch" you reply as he stand in front of your bedroom door. A small chuckle escapes his lips as he sits at the end of your bed."Oh yeah, my favorite color, good thinking" he chuckles as he slowly caresses your cheek. "That feels nice" you say in a quiet tone.

He places a gentle kiss on your cheek before standing back up, "Medicine time" he says with an evil grin on his face. "Don't worry it's strawberry" he says while pulling out a small brown bottle. "NO" you shouts as you pull your pillow over your head.

A sigh escapes his lips, "Can I have a kiss" he asks. You slowly look up and before you know it, a spoon is being rammed in your mouth "HAHA" he laughs.

-x-

"You feeling better" he asks quietly, you look up with a small smile on your face. "A bit, I'm glad you're here" you says as you lean up and kiss him on the cheek.

"I will always be here" he whispers before kissing you on the lips. After a few minutes you pull back laughing.

"Hope you Ill" you joke.


	54. Savannah le

This is for you Savannah, hope you like it :). For anyone reading this, I aren't that good at describing dances, so if you want to know what the dance is type this in on YouTube; pretty girl rock by the rage . you will understand more.

"Come on girls" your dance instructor shouts as she claps her hands along with the beat. "I need to see energy, not stiff as a board" she says as she goes to stand in front of you all.

Your currently dancing to the beginning of Rihanna's song S&M, and the instructor has created this routine so she can enter you all into the nationals. "This is tiring" you hear your friend Emily mutter from beside you, a small chuckle escapes your lips as you dance your way across the floor. "I know but it's worth it" you say as you stick you arms in the air.

"Take a break" she shouts before walking off muttering "Still need energy". When the instructors is out of site everyone lets out a sigh of relief and goes to collect their bottles of water, Vanessa walks up to you both with a look of excitement on her face. "Ok, don't freak out" she begins "But that cute blonde has been checking you out".

Vanessa points her index finger in the direction where you see a boy with blonde hair that just falls in front of his brown eyes. He's wearing a navy blue uniform with a red and blue tie. But something clicks inside your mind and how familiar he looks. "Warbler" you whisper.

A small gasp escapes both of your friends lips as he begins to walk over in your direction. "Get me away" you mutter as you turn your back and try to push through your friends. But it's no good as they turn you back around, and your met face to face with the mysterious blonde. "Hi there" he says as he flashes you a toothy grin, causing a faint blush to appear on your face.

"Can I help you warbler" you ask with a raised eyebrow, a look of shock spreads across his face before he speaks up "I prefer that you call me Riker and not 'warbler'" he says with an amused expression on his face.

A small smile appears on your face as you tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear. "Well Riker, what do you want" you ask again. He smiles and says "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime". You bite your lip at the problem that would be.

"As much as I would love to, I can't" you says looking down at your feet, "How come" he asks in a sad tone as he takes a step closer towards you. As you slowly look up you see that your faces are millimeters apart . "I'm a cheerio at McKinley high".

Neither of you both say a word, but you feel his hand grasp your own. "Well that doesn't matter" he says with a smile, "Why should we let our schools get in our way". You look up and see his brown eyes boring into yours.

"See you at starbucks" he whispers before kissing you on the cheek, leaving you speechless and in a daze.


	55. Courtney601

This is for you Courtney601, hope you like it :)

"It's official R5 are in the UK" the presenter on daybreak says with a warm smile. A loud squeal erupts your lips as you immediately grab your laptop and go onto the Ticketmaster website. You eyes watch the counter down from ten seconds.

"_9_"

"_8_"

"_7_"

"_6_"

"_5_"

"_4_"

"_3_"

"_2_"

"_1_" and as soon as it hit's zero the small buy sign appears, you furiously click the button. And after what seems like forever the quantity sign shows up. "And buy" you say in a small voice. Within seconds it read's "_Your order has been __successful_"

A loud squeal escapes your lips as you run and show your mum, "Yes very nice Courtney" she says with a wave of the hand, as she is currently reading the newspaper. "I can't wait" you say with a massive grin on your face.

-x-

"How you all doing" Riker shouts into the microphone as his eyes scan the auidence. You stood right in front of the stage with a grin on your face. Your dream has finally come true and you can't believe that it's happening. "Great, now next we have CALI GIRLS" he says before the beat begins from Rocky's guitar.

"I like them British Girls, British girls like the way they move" Ross sings as he looks at your directly "Love the things they do keep me up at night" he winks before tapping his head and resuming to play his guitar. The rest of the concert flies by quicker than you thought. It's true when they say times flies when your having fun.

-x-

"So how about it" Ross asks with a hopeful look on his face, you smile and nod your head. He has just asked you if you want to hang out for a few hours before he goes to the next city on the tour. "Great lets go" he says while kissing your cheek and flashing you a wink, causing you too blush.


	56. Check it out

Hey guys this isn't a new update, but go check my new story out Dorm Room 501, it's a short chapter but I need to know your thoughts on it, so review :)


	57. KicktheCJ

This is for you KicktheCJ, hope you like it :)

"Let's go to the beach" you say in a giddy tone, as you quickly stand up in front of Riker. An amused expression appears on his face as he says "And why is that", a small smile appears on your lips as you reach for his hand and slowly force him to stand up. "Because I want to be out in the sun" You say,before running out of the room and outside onto the sidewalk.

-x-

Ten minutes later you feel the warm sand beneath your feet, the sun is fully out and their isn't a single cloud in sight. "Let's go then" Riker says before running off towards the ocean. A smile appears on your face at the sight, a wave knocks Riker over causing you to laugh, a few seconds later he resurfaces with a look of shock on his face.

"Come on chicken" he shouts as he begins to interpret a chicken, you run across the sand and before you know it the cold water splashes as your legs. "It's freezing" you shout as Riker laughs, as you swim towards him he opens his arms for you and you happily wrap your own around him.

The next thing you know, your head is ducked under water, the taste of salt fills your mouth causing you to quickly go back up to see Riker with an amused look on his face. "Eww" he shrieks as you squirt water all over him.

"Perfect" you say with a chuckle.


	58. AwkJT

This is for you AwkJT, hope you like it and sorry that it's been so long :)

"What is up my musical genius" you say with a smile on your face, as you walk into his room to see that the lazy brunette is still asleep. A small chuckle escapes your lips as you notice a cup of water beside him.

Your hand slowly reaches out for it, but as your fingers barely grasp it a cold hand latches onto your wrist causes a loud scream to erupt from your throat. "Don't even bother" a fought voice muffles, causing you to look in the direction the voice came from.

Rocky's face is shoved in his pillow, but his eye just barely open."Your hand is really cold" you whisper as you eye him carefully hoping that your hand can reach out towards the drink. "I know" he replies groggily.

A small grin appears on your face as your slowly hide the cup behind your back. "Do you wanna' know a secret" you ask quietly as you edge closer, he slowly nods his head while lifting it up to look you fully in your eye.

You quickly raise your hand from behind your back and poor the water over his head, "I like you" is all you say before running down the hallway giggling. Within seconds the sound of heavy footsteps follow from behind you. "Not funny" you hear him shout as you notice Rydel and Riker give you an amused look.

The feeling of arms wrapping around your waist cause you to let out a small shriek, you feel Rocky chuckling as he presses his lips to your cheek." I like you too" is all he says before he pulls you both into the pool! causing a chuckle to escape your lip.


	59. FunnyPicklesAreAwesome

This is for you FunnyPicklesAreAwesome, hope you like it :)

"Yes Riker I'm on my way" you chuckle into your phone before ending the call. All week he's been pestering you to come over and see his family, you've only just got together but you've already met the Lynch's before.

-x-

After a fifteen minute walk, you finally arrive at the household to see Riker already stood at the door with a big grin on his face, "You made it" he says in a happy tone as he walks up to you while placing a kiss on your cheek.. You smile and hold his hand as you both walk through to the living room where you see everyone sat watching tv.

"Dayna is here everyone" Riker says, and automatically everyone turns around with warm smiles on their faces. "Do you wanna' know something funny" Ratliff asks in a amused tone. Everyone nods for him to carry on as he says..

"Riker and Ryland can get a girlfriend, whilst... Ross can't". Everyone including yourself burst out laughing, as Ross' goes a dark shade of red. "Shut up" he mutts before walking out of the room.

-x-

"Really Riker" you Moan sad you rub the side of your head in pain, he's just whacked you with a pillow causing you both to have a very long pillow fight. "Aw I'm sorry" he says in a mocking tone, but it'd clear that he's only teasing you.

You smile and give him a peck on the lips.


	60. YayMusicalCupcake

This is for you YayMusicalCupcake, hope you like it :)

And to anyone reading, check out my new story 'Dorm Room 501'

A small smile appears on your face as Rocky passes the ball towards you, "that was unfair" you moan as you bend down to pick the ball up. "How is it unfair" he asks in a confused tone, putting a hand on your hip you say"Because your taller" while adding a small out at the end,causing him to laugh.

You walk off and take a seat next to Riker, "What's up Kelsa" Riker says in a over friendly tone, causing you to scoot away a little. "Nothing much" you say before turning your head back in the direction of Rocky.

"So I was wondering.." He says in a nervous tone, as he begins to furiously rub the back of his neck. "Would you like to go out sometime". A look of shock spreads across your face, but before your have time to reply Rocky interrupts "No way, I'm going on a date with her".

Your eyes widen in shock at the outburst Rocky has just made, but your eyes fill up with amusement as you watch both brothers argue. "Guys" you shout, is thing their attention. "I choose Rocky" you say quietly, a look of hurt spreads across Rikers face, putting s comforting hand on his shoulder you say.

"I know just girl for you"

-x-

Two months on and Riker is happily with the girl you pieced out for him, and as for tonight your going on your tenth date with Rocky!8


End file.
